the_phandomfandomcom-20200213-history
The Amazing Tour Is Not On Fire
The Amazing Tour Is Not On Fire, also known as TATINOF, was Daniel Howell and AmazingPhil's debut tour to accompany the book The Amazing Book Is Not On Fire, in which they toured the United Kingdom, the United States, Australia, Dublin, Ireland, and Stockholm. About The tour began on the release date of the book - October 8th, 2015. The Amazing Tour is Not on Fire included both content from previous events (Such as SitC and Vidcon) and entirely new content, along with optional audience participation events. Most tickets for the UK tour sold out in just a few days. Due to the high popularity in the UK, the tour was extended to reach a worldwide audience, and extra dates were added. The Amazing Tour Is Not on Fire was then taken to the USA and Australia, with the Australian tour wrapping up on August 25th, 2016. The tour ended in Dublin, Berlin, and Stockholm. The final show was on December 6th, 2016. On September 28th, 2016, Dan and Phil each released a trailer to announce that they would be collaborating with YouTube Red to release professionally filmed versions of both "The Amazing Tour Is Not On Fire" and "Dan and Phil’s Story of TATINOF" onto YouTube. The Amazing Tour Is Not On Fire was released on Daniel Howell's channel and Dan and Phil's Story of TATINOF (a behind-the-scenes documentary of the tour) was released on AmazingPhil's channel. Both were posted on October 5th, 2016. Description "A theatrical stage show with hilarious anecdotes, sketches, lots of audience interaction we'll probably regret, a loose story tying it all together and some SURPRISES you'll never see coming.. this is The Amazing Tour is Not on Fire! Come see Dan and Phil In real life��" Controversy While many popular YouTubers publish books and perform on tour, critics felt Dan and Phil doing so exploited the Phandom for profit. Phans complained TATINOF tickets, for example, were particularly expensive. For tour dates during the Fall of 2015, a Standard seating ticket in the UK averaged £26 (approximately $34USD). The ticket prices, arguably, were not without fair reason if one includes the cost of touring, production, travel, venue rental, and accommodations. Yet during the Spring of 2016, TATINOF ticket prices were complicated beyond Dan and Phil's control. Tickets for the North American leg of TATINOF were announced available for sale beginning Friday, February 26th, 2016 at 4:00pm EST. Ticket prices were evenly set at $75.00 for a Standard ticket, and the venues chosen promised excellent viewing of the show from any seating location. Limited Premium/VIP tickets were also available, each priced at $105.00, and included a meet-and-greet with Dan and Phil, front-row seating during the performance, and a bag of souvenir tour merchandise. Two days before the widely-advertised TATINOF ticket release and at very short notice, licensed seller(s) offered a special TATINOF ticket pre-sale for a few hours on Wednesday, February 24th, 2016. Given this advanced opportunity, second-party ticket brokers presumably purchased many of the Premium/VIP tickets and a good amount of the Standard seating tickets at their original values from the licensed seller(s). For several venues, Phans discovered there were no more Premium/VIP tickets as of the advertised release time on February 26th, 2016, and the questionably few Standard tickets left available mysteriously and quickly sold out. Soon thereafter, second-party brokers sold Standard TATINOF tickets for venues throughout the United States for $200.00 apiece and beyond, and Premium/VIP tickets commanded much more. Regardless of the buyer, Dan and Phil, their production company, the venues, and other etc. entities involved obviously benefited from any ticket purchased at its original price from their licensed seller(s). Anyone could reasonably conclude the second-party brokerage system provides a measure of insurance, if not for the performing company, then for the venue; if not at the fans' expense, then at their own. Yet to their credit, Dan and Phil openly opposed the "ticket touting" and discouraged phans from purchasing tickets through non-licensed seller(s). They expressed disappointment that their phans were shortchanged by this unfortunately legal and common practice. Category:Tours